Una promesa de cumpleaños
by ASUKA02
Summary: La promesa de Sakura-chan era su mejor regalo de cumpleaños. [One-shot - especial cumpleaños de Naruto - 2016]


N/A: Es un one-shot, por lo tanto no tiene continuación. Lo digo porque aun siguen pidiéndome continuación de historias que son de un capitulo. Para eso está la etiqueta de completo.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Naruto, hace casi dos años que terminó el manga, pero mientras tenga ideas, celebrare su cumpleaños escribiendo algo sobre eso.

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo es mía la trama que presento.**

* * *

— **Una promesa de cumpleaños—**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

Entró en la habitación, Naruto y Sasuke seguían allí, inconscientes desde que la guerra terminó. Ya Tsunade le había dicho que sólo era por el exceso de cansancio, pero le preocupaba que aun no despertaran, ya llevaban cuatro días así.

Sakura colocó la torta en la mesita, al lado de la camilla de Naruto, había aprovechado que era la hora del almuerzo y las enfermeras de guardia habían ido al cafetín para comprar el almuerzo. Una torta no era un tipo de alimento que se permitía dentro del hospital.

La pelirosa se acercó a la cama de Sasuke y tocó el brazo sano el pelinegro.

—Sasuke-kun, despierta, tenemos que celebrar el cumpleaños de Naruto.

La cara del Uchiha seguía imperturbable, no se movió ni un ápice. Sakura dejó a Sasuke y se acercó a la cama del Naruto. Lo observó en silencio, parecía estar profundamente dormido, nunca lo había visto tan tranquilo, era raro verlo así.

—Naruto, ¿cuándo vas a despertar?, deja de ser tan flojo.

No hubo ninguna reacción de parte del rubio.

—Tienes que despertar, te traje una torta de chocolate, cumpliste el mismo día de la guerra, eso me dijo Kakashi-sensei ayer, supongo que no tuviste tiempo para decirlo.

—...

—Vamos, tienes que despertar, ¿acaso no quieres volver a comer ramen?

De nuevo no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, pero ella no se rendía, había esperado mucho tiempo para ver al equipo siete nuevamente reunido, con Sasuke en la aldea esperaba que pronto todo volviera a la normalidad entre ellos.

—La torta se ve deliciosa.

Sakura apretó los labios, se sentía idiota hablando sola, se le ocurrió la idea de acercar la torta a la nariz de rubio, para hacerlo despertar con el exquisito olor.

Moviendo el pastel delante de la cara del rubio insistió —¿Quieres un pedazo de torta?, me la comeré sola si no despiertas.

—...

Decepcionada dejó la torta en la mesita, él lo único que hacía era respirar, _"vaya, nada le motiva a despertar",_ pensó un momento y luego tuvo una idea brillante, algo a lo que Naruto no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

Tocó la mano del rubio, estaba tibia, —si no despiertas, no podremos tener una cita Naruto.

—...

Nada, seguía inconsciente, Sakura suspiró frustrada, si con eso no despertó ya no tenía caso seguir insistiendo. Le dio la espalda al rubio y procedió a cortar un trozo de torta, se sentó en la silla que estaba en medio de los dos, un pastel como ese no podía desperdiciarse.

—Feliz cumpleaños Naruto. —dijo hablando una última vez con él.

Mordió la torta y la saboreó con gusto, estaba deliciosa de verdad, se comió rápido el pedazo que se había servido, estaba cortando otro cuando el silencio en la habitación fue interrumpido.

—¿Te la vas a comer toda?

Su voz había sonado áspera por tener tantos días sin usarla, ella giró su torso rápidamente para verlo y sus ojos se humedecieron de alegría, pero no lloró, arrugó la frente levantándose del sillón.

—Me hiciste preocupar estúpido. —Refunfuñó con las manos en la cintura. —¿estabas fingiendo?, ¿desde cuándo despertaste?

Naruto sonrió rascándose la mejilla con un dedo, —justo ahora, escuche que dijiste que tendrías una cita conmigo si despertaba.

Ella se ruborizó mucho, —¡yo no dije eso! —negó de manera tajante.

Con mesura Naruto se sentó en la camilla, todo su cuerpo le dolía por estar acostado tantos días —lo prometiste y debes cumplirlo Sakura-chan. —respondió de muy buen humor.

Haruno se cruzó de brazos, se estaba poniendo nerviosa y no entendía porque, simplemente tenía que negarse y ya —no lo prometí, —se defendió —sólo lo dije para que despertaras.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho.

—¿De que sonríes idiota?

—Porque lo has reconocido Sakura-chan, yo escuchaba tú voz en mi mente, pero no podía despertar, pero cuando dijiste eso, la oscuridad donde estaba se iluminó, apareciste, brillabas como el sol, entonces me acerque a ti y pude despertar.

Haruno se sonrojó levemente al escucharlo, la luz del sol entraba por las ventanas iluminando toda la habitación, Naruto la estaba inquietando con sus palabras, parecía un momento romántico, ¿pero con Naruto?

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó recordando la salud del joven ninja.

—Perfectamente, —respondió con energía, —pero voy a extrañar mi brazo. —agregó poniéndose triste.

—No te preocupes, Tsunade-sama resolverá eso, Sasuke-kun y tú tendrán brazos nuevos, pero aun no están listos. —le informó en tono muy profesional.

—¡Genial!, —se alegró el rubio, no quería quedarse sin su brazo por culpa de Sasuke, —dame torta Sakura-chan, no seas mala.

Haruno parpadeó, se había quedado ensimismada viendo a su amigo, él si sabia tomarse las cosas de una manera positiva, era algo que admiraba de Naruto.

—Uh, en realidad no puedes comer sólidos acabando de despertar.

Naruto bufó quejándose y Sakura se rindió ante sus suplicas, —está bien, sólo un bocado y no le digas a nadie.

Sakura cortó un pequeño pedazo, lo coloco sobre un plato desechable, Naruto tomó el patillo y lo dejó sobre la cama, con su único brazo agarró el pequeño trocito y se lo llevo a la boca.

Lo saboreó con exageración, —gracias Sakura-chan, es la primera vez que me regalan algo.

La pelirosa sintió pena por él, Naruto no había tenido una infancia normal, —no fue nada, por cierto todas tus heridas fueron sanadas, pero si sientes algún dolor físico dímelo.

—Yo estoy listo para nuestra cita, —intentó poner de pie, pero su cuerpo estaba adolorido por los días en cama.

—No hagas eso, acuéstate y olvida eso de la cita. —le dijo quitando el plato de la cama, lo empujó suavemente haciendo que se acostara nuevamente en la camilla.

—Sakura-chan no sea así, cumple tú palabra si eres mujer. —le reclamó él.

Ella torció los ojos, sonaba muy feo eso de cumple tú palabra si eres mujer.

—Me volveré a quedar inconsciente si no la cumples. —insistió intentando persuadirla.

—Ya dile que si, no dejan dormir joder.

—¡Sasuke-kun, despertaste! —se alegró Sakura volviéndose para verlo. —¿cómo te sientes?

—¿Eh?, ¿desde cuándo estás ahí? —le preguntó Naruto notando la presencia del pelinegro.

Sasuke se acomodó en la camilla cambiando de posición, había despertado hace horas, incluso las enfermeras lo sabían, ahora sólo quería dormir para recuperarse pronto, pero esos dos hablando no lo dejaban.

—¡Mira Sasuke, Sakura-chan me regaló una torta de cumpleaños y también tendrá una cita conmigo! —presumió el rubio.

Sakura iba a negarlo todo, pero el pelinegro respondió con simpleza.

—Bien por ustedes, pero ya en serio, dejen dormir.

Sakura le miró en silencio, Sasuke-kun estaba siendo sincero, no le importaba nada que ella tuviera una cita con Naruto, ese era el fin de su historia de amor no correspondido, " _ya basta de rechazos, basta de mendigar amor Sakura",_ se dijo así misma, era tiempo de pasar la página.

—Cuando salga de aquí tendremos esa cita, no te preocupes Sakura-chan. —dijo el shinobi muy contento.

En cambio Naruto si estaba interesado en ella y no iba a descansar hasta hacerla cumplir esa cita que él mismo convirtió en promesa.

—Iré a decirle a Tsunade-sama que ya despertaron.

Sakura salió de la habitación y Naruto sonrió mirando con aire presumido a Sasuke, —te nombrare padrino de nuestra boda.

—¿Que estás haciendo?

Le preguntó Sasuke al verlo salir de la cama y cortar un pedazo de la torta para después engullirlo como si nada.

—Es lo primero que Sakura-chan me regala, no dejare nada, —habló llenando de nuevo su boca, tenía las mejillas sucias de la crema de chocolate.

—Si tú puedes comer, entonces yo también. —Dijo Sasuke completamente antojado de lo bien que se veía esa torta.


End file.
